


shoot for the mouth

by symphony7inAmajor



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, adam lowry and the saga of skip commercials, jets idiot sub switch bros, mark scheifele's oral fixation, no romance only banter, they are? very stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22587823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/symphony7inAmajor/pseuds/symphony7inAmajor
Summary: "I think, looking back, I'd certainly try and shoot for the mouth. Umm.""Back to you, Bob."(adam could learn a thing or two about subtlety.)
Relationships: Adam Lowry/Mark Scheifele
Comments: 10
Kudos: 96





	shoot for the mouth

**Author's Note:**

> like, yeah. as i said on twitter: adam dowry's annual homoerotic skip the dishes commercial. as kendall said: mark's home wrecking was actually because he fucked adam and not adam's gf
> 
> if you haven't watched it yet, [this video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iY1f7GTGkcc) is critical to the plot.
> 
> stole adam's quote for the title. thank you, king of innuendos!

“Are you serious?” Mark says the second they’re back in the dressing room. He probably looks as exasperated as he feels.

“Uh.” Adam blinks, hands pausing at the hem of his jersey. “What about?” 

Mark rolls his eyes. “‘Shoot for the mouth’? Really subtle, bro.” He sits down in his stall and unlaces his skates. It’s kind of weird being in here when the building is nearly empty—the Skip guys are cleaning up before they head out, but that’s it.

Adam scoffs. “I wasn’t trying to be _ subtle,” _ he says. “I was just answering your stupid question. It came out wrong, that’s all.” He pulls his jersey off, forgetting that he’s still wearing his toque so the toque falls off, too, leaving his hair a mess.

Mark raises an eyebrow and pulls his skates off. “Sure,” he drawls. “Totally.” It’s kind of annoying how they had to wear all their gear, so he doesn’t pay attention to Adam while taking off his jersey and pants.

“It’s true!” Adam protests. He’s still only taken off his jersey and elbow guards and his hands are planted on his hips so he can glare more effectively.

“So, what, you _ don’t _ want a blowjob?” Mark asks. He licks his lips unsubtly and looks Adam up and down.

Adam stops short. “Uh?” he says, though it comes out more like a squeak. “Ah.”

Mark strips out of his pads while Adam is still staring like a fish, taking his shirt off for good measure. “Yes or no,” Mark says. He squints at Adam. “I’ll go have a shower if you take too long to answer.” He’s pretty sure he has cake frosting in his hair. It’s nasty.

Adam lets out a strangled noise. “Are you serious?” he says. His voice is a few octaves higher than usual.

“Yeah,” Mark says simply. “It’s fun, you know?” 

“Uh huh,” Adam says. He blinks. “Yes. I mean, yeah, let’s—let’s do it.” He winces visibly at his awkward reply, but Mark has seen worse.

“Take your pants off, then,” he says, waving a hand at Adam’s outfit. He’s way too dressed.

His hands fumble, but Adam manages to divest himself of most of his gear in under a minute. Mark doesn’t give him a chance to get his skates off before crossing the room and kneeling in front of him, his steadier hands landing on Adam’s laces to untie his skates. He doesn’t really want Adam accidentally kicking him while he’s wearing his skates.

Or something.

Adam sits down in his stall so Mark can pull his skates off, then he looks down at Mark curiously. “How do you want to do this?” he asks. 

“Hmm.” Mark studies Adam. 

His cheeks are pink and his eyes are dark. He’s already half-hard in his leggings. 

Mark rocks back onto his heels and stands up. “C’mon,” he says, holding a hand out expectantly.

Adam takes his hand, one eyebrow raised, and lets Mark pull him to his feet and guide him where he wants. _ Where he wants _ is pressed against the wall near the shower entrance.

“You can pull my hair,” Mark tells him, and he’s about to drop to his knees when Adam catches his waist.

“What, don’t you kiss first?” he asks, exaggerating a pout.

“Why are we friends again?” Mark answers, but he leans up to kiss Adam on the mouth anyway.

Adam is a good kisser. Mark knows _ he’s _ a good kisser and he’s not afraid to slip his tongue into Adam’s mouth and make out with him for a little while. Adam still tastes like cake. It’s nice. He likes kissing, but most guys he does this with just want him for his mouth on their cocks, not their lips.

It’s whatever.

Adam has one hand on his waist and the other in his hair, fingers weaving through the curls at the base of Mark’s neck and holding his hair taut enough to sting Mark’s scalp just a bit.

They both know where this is leading, so Adam’s hand on his ass isn’t entirely unexpected. Adam hitches him closer to grind their hips together, surprising a groan out of Mark when their dicks press together. Apparently, kissing really gets to Adam, because he’s fully hard now and rocking insistently against Mark.

Mark has to pull away, hands on Adam’s chest. “I’m not coming in my pants like a teenager,” he says firmly. “I said I’d suck your dick, so I’m going to suck your dick.” As much as he’d like to rock against Adam’s thigh until he comes, he has a promise to follow through on.

Adam lets go of his ass somewhat reluctantly.

Mark doesn’t fall to his knees, because he’s a professional athlete who knows how to take care of his own body, but he _ maybe _ goes down a little too quick for someone not wearing shin pads.

He hooks his fingers into the waistband of Adam’s leggings and pulls them down enough to get his dick out. Adam is already hard, but Mark wraps a loose fist around his dick and gives him a couple strokes anyway.

Adam exhales sharply, his fingers flexing where his hands are hanging loose at his sides. His hips twitch forward just a bit, but enough for Mark to gauge how much he wants it.

He’ll tease a little. He doesn’t think Adam will mind.

Mark pushes Adam’s tight under armour shirt up so he can press open mouthed kisses to his abs, letting Adam feel his scruff before moving to his hips. Adam shivers as Mark scrapes his teeth over the jut of his hip bones.

“Fuck,” Adam breathes, “come on, you said—” His voice breaks off when Mark bites down and sucks a bruise into his hip. Adam jerks forward, but Mark holds him in place so he can’t move much more than a couple inches.

Mark pinches the inside of Adam’s thigh. “Would you be patient?” he asks, snippy.

“Yeah, maybe if you’d get your mouth on—_nngh.” _

Mark looks up through his eyelashes as he takes Adam’s cock into his mouth. Adam’s head falls back against the wall, his chest heaving as he gasps for air.

Mark pulls off, dragging his tongue up along the base of Adam’s dick as he goes. “I said you can pull my hair,” Mark reminds him, and he gets back to work.

Adam obliges. He gets his hands in the thickest parts of Mark’s hair and threads his fingers through them, tight enough to sting but not so hard that it actually hurts. It sends a spike of heat racing up Mark’s spine.

Mark has to keep Adam’s hips pinned to the wall because he doesn’t want his voice to be too destroyed when he’s done, and he digs his thumb into the purple bite mark to hear Adam whine through his teeth.

The thing is, Mark knows he’s good with his mouth. He knows how to keep his teeth covered, knows how to use his tongue. He sucks Adam’s dick until Adam’s legs are shaking and his dick is leaking, Adam’s hands still clutching desperately at his hair.

His breathing is ragged over Mark’s head, every exhale ending on a quiet whine. His hips shift despite Mark’s hands holding him still.

“Scheif,” he moans, “I’m gonna—I’m gonna—” 

Mark pulls off his dick and replaces his mouth with his hand. “Come on my face,” Mark says. He smirks. “Shoot for the mouth, eh?”

_ “Fuck, _ you fucking, uh, oh _ god.” _ Adam’s hands tighten painfully in his hair.

Just in time, Mark makes sure to close his eyes. Adam’s come is hot on his cheeks and he’s pretty sure some of it is in his hair. He licks his lips to taste it and hears Adam suck in a breath. Carefully, Mark opens his eyes.

“Shit,” Adam says hoarsely. He pushes his fingers through the mess and touches Mark’s lips.

Mark obliges and opens his mouth, sucking Adam’s fingers and letting Adam essentially feed him his own come. It’s kind of gross, but Mark hasn’t got off yet so it’s hot, too.

Adam slides his fingers out of Mark’s mouth and watches Mark grind the heel of his hand against his dick.

“Wait,” Adam says, pawing at his shoulder. “Get up, get your clothes off.” Adam peels off his sweaty shirt. “Shower.” 

Mark stands on shaky legs. “Shower?” he repeats, bending over to take off his leggings.

“Yeah,” Adam says, already walking into the showers. “I want to eat you out.”

The sound that comes out of Mark’s mouth is a strange, choked squeak, and his hands fumble on his socks. Adam laughs and the water starts running, and Mark hurries to catch up.

Adam insists that they clean up first, wiping a soapy hand over Mark’s face to get rid of the frosting and come. He washes his hair while Mark finishes washing himself, feeling his skin flush between the hot water and the knowledge of what’s coming—hah.

As soon as he’s done, Adam pushes him face first against the wall and runs a big hand down Mark’s back. Mark shivers as Adam’s hands wrap around his hips and his mouth presses against the back of his shoulder, his beard rough on Mark’s skin.

Adam lowers himself to the floor slowly, pressing open mouthed kisses down Mark’s spine before settling onto his knees. Mark braces his hands on the slippery tiles, wishing he had something to hang onto properly. Adam nudges his legs apart and Mark leans his forehead against the wall, trying to keep his breathing even.

He realizes a split second before Adam gets his mouth on him that he has nothing to muffle his noises with properly, then Adam licks over his hole and he tries to bite off his moan. It doesn’t really work, the sound echoing through the space. The acoustics in the shower make it seem louder than it really is.

Adam laughs softly and it thrums through Mark’s entire body. Mark turns his face into his bicep to muffle a whine into his skin. His knees feel like they might collapse under him at any second, his shaking legs only barely managing to hold him up. He wants to reach back to get his hand in Adam’s hair and hold him in place, but he has a feeling that he’ll fall down if he lets go of the wall.

Adam kisses his tailbone. Mark can practically feel the smirk on his lips against his skin. It’s kind of infuriating, but Mark has more important things to worry about right now.

“Adam,” he manages, determinedly _ not _ whining, “please.”

“No patience,” Adam grumbles, but he spreads Mark open and gets his mouth on his hole properly. 

Mark inhales sharply through his teeth, fingernails digging into the space between the tiles. He can’t tell how much of the heat beneath his skin is from arousal and how much is from the steaming shower, but it feels like a fire is burning inside him. 

Adam’s lips and tongue are soft, slick with spit and shower water, contrasting with his beard. It occurs to Mark dimly that he’s going to have beard burn on his ass for a couple days at least. He shudders at the thought that he’s going to remember this every time he moves. 

Mark’s feet slip on the wet tiles as Adam pulls his hips back to get a better angle, his heart swooping into his throat. Adam doesn’t let him fall, though, making sure he’s steady before diving back in.

Mark shuts his eyes and turns his face so his cheek is pressed to the tile, panting as Adam pushes the tip of his tongue inside. “Oh god,” he gasps, “oh god, oh god, oh—” He moans, a soft, broken sound.

He’s grateful to the rushing water for masking the sounds of Adam’s mouth on him, knowing the slick sounds of his tongue working would be too much for him to handle right now.

Adam pulls back a little and Mark whimpers, spreading his legs in a silent plea for Adam to keep going.

“Shh,” Adam says, rubbing one hand up his inner thigh. The touch makes Mark buzz.

A finger presses against Mark’s hole, wet with spit and water and rubbing lightly enough to make Mark shudder. Adam presses it inside to the first knuckle, just enough for Mark to feel it. He adds a second finger and holds Mark open so he can get his tongue inside again, this time pushing as deep as he can. 

Mark claws at the wall and arches his back, not caring about how desperate he must seem. He can feel heat coiling at the base of his spine and wonders if he can come like this, on nothing but Adam’s tongue and fingers.

Adam curls his fingers down and pushes his tongue deep, and Mark cries out and comes all over the wall. Adam works him through it until Mark starts to feel almost painfully sensitive and he bats at Adam’s head until he backs off. 

He hears Adam stand up behind him, but he’s still a little too unsteady to turn around and look at him properly. 

“You good?” Adam asks, sounding slightly concerned.

“Mmngh,” Mark answers. “Gimme, mm. A minute.” 

Adam laughs smugly. Mark hates him. He tells Adam as much.

“No, you don’t,” Adam says cheerfully, stepping close to hug Mark from behind. He smacks a noisy kiss to Mark’s cheek. Gross. “We’re besties, remember?” He pinches Mark’s waist. 

“Shut up,” Mark grumbles, but he doesn’t argue with Adam’s _ besties _ statement. “Keep this up and I’ll never suck you off again.”

“So mean,” Adam says, not sounding terribly broken up about it. He steps back and lets Mark wash off again, then they splash water onto the wall until Mark’s come washes down the drain and there’s no trace left.

They dry off and get dressed in easy silence. Mark is relieved that Adam isn’t going to act weird about this, though of course he should have expected as much the second he offered to reciprocate. He’s a good bro.

“Hey,” Mark says, just before they split up to go to their separate cars. “If you ever want to do this again, like, as buddies—” 

Adam grins. “You’ll be first on my list of booty calls, dude,” he says. 

Mark rolls his eyes. “Don’t make me take it back,” he warns, but he can’t stop himself from smiling back.

Adam holds out a fist and Mark bumps their knuckles together.

“See you later, Scheif,” Adam says, and he turns around and walks away.

Mark watches him go for a moment and smiles. Yeah, they’ll be cool.

**Author's Note:**

> :P
> 
> [tumblr](https://symphony7inamajor.tumblr.com)
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/symphony7inAmaj)


End file.
